Angel in Demon's Form
by Lady Tetsu-Maru
Summary: (a yugiohinuyasha crossover) lkMokuba is tired of being in seto's shadow. one day he find a white dog that turns into a demon girl. she protects him and they go on adventures. this is their story. (first ficcy, weak summary, yah i now.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the ygo cast or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. Ok I own a couple of the cards, but that's it, I swear!!! Also I don't own anything Inu-Yasha. This is absolutely true!  
  
Ok here is an overview of this story for people like me who have to know what you're getting into before you will read the whole thing.  
  
Mokuba is 13 now and he wants to start his own life away from bossy old Seto. Sure he loves his bro and all, but still. So one day, he finds a dog that turns out to be a demon girl. She protects him from anyone and EVERYONE!! LOL  
  
Ok kinda dumb I know but still. This is a ygo/iy cross over.  
  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
It was a bright summer day, the sun was shining and everything was happy. A little boy stood half in-half out of a door; the door led to a huge mansion. The boy's black hair waved wildly in the wind, and his blue- black eyes held sorrow as well as happiness.  
"I wonder when Seto is gonna get home?" The boy said out loud to himself.  
'Why should I care? He's just gonna sulk in his room like always and ignore me!' the boy thought and for a second his beautiful, innocent, blue- black were tinged with anger, but that quickly disappeared. 'Well, Seto is busy, dealing with the company and the challenges and all. I suppose he just hasn't gotten time lately"  
The boy could never stay mad at his brother for long. No, not even when Seto had betrayed his own plan (Seto's) to their step-father, Gozuburo, then beaten him for it, had he stayed mad.  
The wind rustled the trees and bushes and a voice called form inside the house.  
"Master Mokuba! Master Mokuba! Where are you? It is time for your afternoon lessons! Master Mokuba!!!" Cried a large lady from the kitchen.  
"Doris. I'm out in the garden!" the boy called, "I am not going to do my lessons today. I don't feel well and I want some fresh air. Seto said that I could forgo lessons today if I wanted!"  
The heavy woman called Doris stood and stiffened then bowed and said, "Yes, Master Mokuba, Master Seto did say so. As you wish."  
She exited into the kitchen again.  
Mokuba looked around and sighed. He started walking to his favorite place in the whole garden. The swings. Seto used to push him on them before they went to bed, but Seto didn't do that anymore. He sat on one of the swings and rocked slowly back and forth in it.  
A bush rustled, but Mokuba payed no mind, he thought it was just the wind. Not until he heard a whining sound, as if something was in pain, did he look around.  
He saw a bush moving gently, and if he listened closely enough, he could hear a low whining coming from it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Hey!!!! Glad I can write for ya'll! Well here is another chappy and I hope you like it! Please read and review!! This chappy will have a little more excitement in it than the last one.  
  
I have gotten no reviews!! Please send me reviews!!  
  
Chapter 2: SURPRISE!!!  
  
The rustling got louder and the whimperings were pitiful. Mokuba knew he had to do something. Something or someone was hurt and he had to help it! So, the brave little boy got down on his hands and knees, where he noticed blood making the ground sticky in the afternoon sun. his hands went out, questing slowly for something that was hurt.  
  
The boy crawled deeper and deeper into the bushes, trying to find whatever was making that piteous noise. Soon, he reached a thicket like structure inside the nest of thorns and leaves. On the ground, in the thicket, was a white dog. She was little and scared, but very badly hurt. Her arm seemed to be torn off almost, blood was everywhere, and her ears were tatters.  
  
"Poor dog! Come on girl, let's get you inside so we can take care of you. My big brother will love you!! He's always said we needed a good guard dog." Mokuba chattered as he reached towards the dog. The dog growled and probably would have bitten had she not been so weak. She was, as it were, very reluctantly, gathered into the boy's arms and carried off to the house.  
  
In the house, after Mokuba went inside, there was much yelling and screaming. The maids were screaming about their nice clean carpet. The cook screamed about a dirty mongrel in her kitchen on her table. Mokuba rolled his eyes and sighed. He set the dog on the rug by the stove and pointed at one of the maids.  
  
"Antibiotic, now! You!" he said pointing at a butler, "get me bandages, and you! Get me a blanket from the closet!" He then set about to the task of getting the dog ready for healing. Soon she was lying contentedly by the fireplace of his room, fed full, and asleep. She snored slightly, and for once, as Mokuba prepared for bed in the big mansion, he didn't feel completely alone.  
  
As he got into bed, he thought, 'huh, maybe what I've been needing is a dog. Maybe Seto will let me keep her. I hope so, she's nice.' He watched as the dog sleepily climbed onto the bed with him, curled around yawned and went back to sleep. 'Big Brother has to let me keep her. He can't get rid of her, not if I give him a big enough guilt trip' with that thought flowing through his mind, he idly scratched the dog and fell asleep, not noticing the big giant black collar around her neck.  
  
The Next Morning!  
  
Mokuba woke to the smell of burnt wood and yawned. He got out of bed, and blearily went into his bathroom. He stripped off his shirt and looked into the mirror at himself. For a fleeting moment he thought that he might try to tame his wild black locks, but that thought was quickly thrown out. 'What's the use? It won't help' he thought. He stood infront of the mirror and yawned again. He pulled out his toothpast and toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.  
  
After that was done, he went into his room to get dressed. He belatedly realized that it was slightly cold, but he shrugged it off as his being in only boxers. So he went over to his closet, and got on a blue and yellow striped sweater and some blue jeans. He pulled on his favorite yellow vest, then went to his door.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" was heard behind him, and then it came back. He had a dog now! He nearly jumped for joy. He turned around and was about to call her, when he saw a pure white girl, naked on his bed. Her white hair fell over her face, and she was naked. He couldn't help but think that over and over again, as he blushed fiercely. She sat up and yawned, blinking big gold eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed shrilly. She pulled the entire blanket off of his bed and covered herself. Then she stopped, as if she was doing something strange and new to her.  
  
She stared at him as if he was something strange. He thought ' Jeez it's like when I was at school full time all over again!'  
  
"You are the boy who took me out of my hiding place and heal me? Are you not?" she spoke with a slight hint of accent and suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I am that boy. My name is Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba. You are?" Mokuba answered.  
  
"I am Tetsu-Mara, Daughter of the lord of the western lands, Sesshou- maru, and lady of the western lands." She drew herself up with dignity as she said it as if it were important. 'Why is that boy staring at me as if I am the strange one! It's just like when I was learning with that brat of a cousin of mine, Kika!'  
  
Mokuba extended a hand and said "let's be friends, ok? You are obviously very important to your family and so am I, so if we're friends they won't make either of us leave." Mokuba was taking a long shot, but he trusted it would work.  
  
"What is 'Friends'?" She asked, looking genuinely puzzled. At least he had thought it might work.  
  
"Friends. Ummm, Partners, Allies, ummm, I don't know."  
  
She looked at him, horrified. 'To think! Me, mated to this, this, HUMAN!!'  
  
"I will not be your mate, Human! I am a demon of the highest ranks and if I wanted to I would rip you to shreds!" She growled.  
  
"Mate???? What? I don't want... I just meant... I didn't...!!" Mokuba stammered becoming redder than a beet.  
  
"BREAKFAST, MASTER MOKUBA!!!" a pudgy sounding voice called from below. "I'M COMING UP!!!! IF YOU ARE NOT UP BY THE TIME I GET UP THERE, SO HELP ME GOD!!!"  
  
Mokuba lost all color.  
  
Where was he going to hide this miracle girl of his, so she didn't get taken away?  
  
Soooo??? Whadya think? Is it good?  
  
AAAAHHHH!!  
  
Ducks several veggies   
  
So? Oh yeah! I know its cause it is a cliffy right?  
  
Ducks a mountain of veggies   
  
Ok Ok ok!!! I get it!  
  
Well, R&R ok!!! The little button over in the left hand corner! That what it is for!!  
  
Chow!! 


End file.
